Evil Rezo Guy
by Terra3
Summary: It's a parody of the song American Pie about both Rezos. Sung by Zel and Amelia


"Evil Rezo Guy" by Terra  
Spoof of Don McLean's "American Pie"  
  
Zel: A long long time ago,   
I can still remember how that staff used to be heard for miles   
And I knew if I had my chance I could make that man change my wish And maybe,  
he'd still be walking those miles  
  
But those chimes made me shiver   
With the messages he'd deliver   
Bad news on the horizon   
He choose poorly in decidin'   
  
I can't remember if I cried   
When I saw his spirit's clear eyes   
Something shining from deep inside   
The day the Red Priest died, so   
  
Zel&Amelia: Bye bye Evil Rezo Guy   
Caused the Dark Lord's rebirth   
So, Lina let him fry   
The good old boys   
Ran like hell   
Singin' this'll be the day that we'll die  
This'll be the day that we'll die   
  
Amelia: Did you see that huge bounty?   
And it looks pretty pricy   
Lina's a witch, don'cha know?   
Now do you believe in peace and love?   
Can justice overcome the Fates above?   
And can you teach me   
How to cast the Dragu Slave?   
  
Well I know that you're in love with him   
'Cause I saw you hittin' him   
You both are so crazy   
When you both see chicken, extra crispy   
  
I was a lonely teenage Justice freak   
With an urge to fight bad guys   
and protect the meek   
But then I saw the Great Red Priest  
The day Koppi Rezo stepped out,   
I started singing   
  
Zel&Amelia: Hey, hey Another Rezo Guy   
Miss Eris was obsessive   
So, she thought we should die   
The good old boys   
Ran like hell   
Singin' this'll be the day that we'll die  
This'll be the day that we'll die   
  
Amelia: Now for sure we knew that Lina did  
In fact kill the man, she did  
But that's not how it seemed to be   
  
When we went to the lab and cloned some hairs   
In a flash   
we were out of there  
And Mr. Suspious found some stuff.  
  
Oh awhile back, he said to us,  
Rezo did some studyin' in a magic lab  
He sealed it up real tight  
It was in Sairaag, all right   
  
And while Koppi sat in his gooey chair   
Eris thought, "Don't go there"   
But we had the Sword of Light   
The day we went to the lab,   
we were singin'   
  
Zel&Amelia: Bye, bye, Evil Koppi Guy   
You were in Sairaag  
Blew it up and let it fry   
The good old boys   
Ran like hell   
Singin' this'll be the day that we'll die  
This'll be the day that we'll die  
  
Zel: Lina had to fight another fish man   
And the party had to disband.   
And Zangulus challenged him again at last   
  
We got to the lab at last   
Lina tried to flare it up   
But only the Sword of Light really worked   
  
Now we had to go down lots of stairs   
While the bad guys got to all the safe rooms   
We found eventually found a guide   
But he tried to kill us   
  
Because Rezo cursed him   
He took his anger out on us   
Do you recall what was revealed   
The day we saw Koppi's little gem,   
we started singin'   
  
Zel&Amelia: See, see, He's a Koppi Guy   
We got the Legacy  
But Eris let it fly   
The good old boys   
Gasped like hell   
Singin' this'll be the day that we'll die  
This'll be the day that we'll die  
  
Zel: And there we were all in one place   
Million miles under the earth's face   
With no time left to start again   
  
So come on Lina be nimble   
Lina be quick,   
Eris' got a hole punched in her  
'Cause Koppi is really, really evil  
  
And as I watched him and Eris' face   
My hands were clenched in fists of rage   
No angel born in hell   
could break That Calling spell   
  
And as the rocks climbed high into the night   
To give Koppi a more entertaining fight   
He was crazy laughing with delight   
The day Eris died,   
he was singin',   
  
Zel&Amelia: Ha, ha, I'll surpass that guy   
Just because I'm evil  
I'm killing you, that's why   
You all better   
Run like hell   
Singin' this'll be the day that we'll die  
This'll be the day that we'll die   
  
Amelia: I met a girl who nearly cast that spell  
But Sylphiel got in the way   
So Lina got hurt and bled away   
  
She went down to the sacred tree   
Where she could try and maybe see   
If she could save Lina and the day   
  
Zel: But in the dirt, Gourry screamed  
We all planned and Prince Phil dreamed   
But Lina did pull through  
And Lina used the Blessed Blade  
  
Zel&Amelia: And the world she did save that day   
From a crazy sad Koppi   
He asked what she saw   
A flower was all she said   
And she was singin'   
  
Zel&Amelia: See, see, Sad Koppi Guy   
You didn't look ahead  
And that's why you'll die   
Yes, the tree will do good and fine  
Markin' that was the spot that you died  
That was the spot that you died  
  



End file.
